The Giant (map)
The Giant is the second Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is a remake of the map Der Riese, previously featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map was announced as part of Black Ops III's special Collector's Editions. It features the return of the original characters as they appeared in the map Origins, and continues the story from where it left off. Opening Scene Transcript Several shots of the Der Riese factory is seen, as Ludvig Maxis is heard screaming. Maxis: 'Edward, what are you doing!? Open the door! Edward!! Open this door now! ''Shots of gears within a machine are seen, while Maxis tries to comfort his daughter. '''Maxis: Stay by me Samantha! The clock outside the facility slowly strikes 1:15, then stops. Richtofen: Goodbye, Dr. Maxis. The view changes to a close-up of Edward Richtofen, wearing his World War II outfit, as he laughs maniacally. Suddenly, a gun cocking sound is heard from behind him. He turns around and sees Tank Dempsey, in his World War I outfit. Dempsey: This ain't funny, Doc. From behind, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki, also wearing their WWI gear, step up. All three aim their guns at Richtofen. Nikolai: Turn around, Slowly. Richtofen slowly turns toward the three of them. Richtofen: Do you know... who I am!? Dempsey: Yeah, we know. That's why you'd better do exactly what we say. Nikolai: A great evil approaches. There is a chain of events that must be set in motion. The sound of zombies screaming outside catches the three's attention. Dempsey and Nikolai turn around, ready to face the horde. Takeo: (to Richtofen) The future hangs by a thread. You must awaken the test subjects. Nikolai stands guard near a barrier, while Dempsey readies his dual pistols. Takeo slowly draws his katana, still staring at Richtofen. The camera switches to shots of the teleporter behind Richtofen, then quickly turns black. Zombies begin to break through the barrier, but are stopped by Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo. Richtofen then begins to activate the teleporter. Dempsey: Richtofen! Whatever you were thinking of doing... don't do it! Nikolai: You do not want to meet what's on the other side of that door! Takeo: You cannot begin to comprehend the great evil you could unleash!! Richtofen ignores the three's warning, and pushes the button. The teleporter slowly opens, revealing a bright white light inside. He slowly steps forward the teleporter, his face showing excitement. A figure then steps out of the teleporter, and is revealed to be another Richtofen, dressed in his World War I outfit. The first Richtofen takes off his hat, ready to greet the second Richtofen. The second Richtofen quickly pulls out a gun and shoots the first Richtofen in the head, killing him instantly. Dempsey: 'Dammit Richtofen! I thought we were done with this!! ''The second Richtofen checks on the first Richtofen's corpse. '''WWI Richtofen: '''What can I say Dempsey? Things change. '''Nikolai: Only a fool would dare to change history! 'WWI Richtofen: '''I am no fool. What I do... I do only to secure a better tomorrow. '''Dempsey: '''Yeah? Well, let's see if we live to see it. ''As the zombie horde approaches the four heroes, they leap into the air and charge at the zombies. Takeo, leading in front, swings his katana at the screen, as it turns black. Gallery Tile Giant Zombies Map BOIII.png|The reveal title. Nazi Zombies Black Ops III.jpg|A zombie breaking through a barrier, along with a horde following up behind it, in the intro. The Giant View 1 BOIII.png|Looking up at the moon from the ground, near the Power Switch, in the intro. The Giant View 2 BOIII.png|An unknown area in the intro. MDT The Giant BOIII.png|Takeo Masaki next to a MDT in the intro. WWI and WWII Richtofens The Giant BOIII.png|World War I Richtofen and World War II Richtofen standing in front of each other in the intro. Richtofen The Giant BOIII.png|Richtofen standing in front of the teleporter, in the intro. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - "The Giant" Zombies Bonus Map Trailer Trivia *The song that plays when the Young version of Richtofen comes out of the time machine is an edited version of one of Mob of the Dead's Afterlife spawn themes. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps